


Language!

by riddleinacapitalm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Family, Feel-good, Gen, Language, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleinacapitalm/pseuds/riddleinacapitalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Steve has a potty mouth. He doesn’t. It's just that he never found the need to censor himself. Growing up with only Bucky for company, and then running around in a warzone with men more crude than him, swearing was like breathing to him.<br/>Until Meemaw Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language!

It takes five seconds for Steve to swear, the first time meeting Sam's family.

He was a bundle of nerves, his leg twitching so much as they drove up to the suburbs that Sam tells him that after they can go find a Hydra base to blow up after. Steve double checks that there are no babies in the family right now, because the worst part of the USO press tour was trying not to destroy the babies they made him hold, and Sam just laughs and Steve is _not reassured_.

As soon as the door opens to the Wilson family house, something tiny and hard runs into Steve's crotch at full speed. He doubles over and feels confused by his own body. What good were heightened senses for if not to protect his most vulnerable parts? Without hesitating he breathes out a, "Motherfuck--"

"Language!" A sharp voice calls out, and Steve flushes and straightens up. He is in the company of women and children now, and despite sustained injuries he is not with his brothers in arms.

He looks down at the small boy that had barreled into him like a crotch-targeting cannonball, and sees him grinning up with the same gap in his front teeth that Sam has.

He smiles back weakly.

* * *

In the weekend that they spend at with the Wilson family, Steve gets a phantom pain at the back of his head from how many times Meemaw Wilson had to correct his behavior. The palm of her hand is just as quick and painful as the back of a wooden spoon, and the glare she gives him when he ducks cuts him so deep that he teaches himself to stop dodging. He wonders if this will affect him in the battlefield, conditioning himself to stop dodging blows. But then she pats him on the cheek and feeds him more, and he thinks that it's worth the sacrifice.

He forms a deep and unbreakable bond with the second oldest Wilson grandchild. Jay is seventeen and unimpressed by Captain America because, "Even Uncle  _Sam_ can fly." Steve earns their respect by completing Rainbow Road without falling off once. Sam starts grouping Steve in with the children, but Steve thinks Sam's just being petty because he can't make it five minutes into the game without dying.

Past Mario Kart, Steve bonds with Jay because they swear worse than Dum Dum trying to go without his smokes.

The two start looking out for each other, giving each other sharp looks when they anticipate the other's cursing, and calling out, "Language!" to each other before Meemaw can come in and hit one of them. Jay points out the way the back of their head is shaped, and says that there's a permanent bump from all the times Meemaw tried to get them to stop swearing.

Steve admires Jay's willpower, and says a spot on the Avengers will always be open for them. Sam calls Steve an idiot, and Martha, Sam's older sister and Jay's mom, says that if any other fool Wilson tried to join up and act like they were in some comic book, she'd kick everyone's asses.

Steve and Jay say "language" in unison, then fistbump.

Sam hits the back of Steve's head and for a second Steve superimposes Meemaw's face onto Sam's body and feels betrayed. He wonders if this is what people meant when they said that all kids were doomed to become their parents.

* * *

Several months later Steve is fighting Hydra in Sokovia, and Steve cringes as, "Language!" slips out before he can think about it. He flips his bike at the jeep and wonders if Stark could install projectiles like the Mario Kart turtles on the next one.

He wonders if Stark will ever let him live this down.

Probably not.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because strict grandmothers are the reason for everything


End file.
